


Tell me when you're ready

by manesalex



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Loves Michael Guerin, Alex Manes Needs a Hug, Canon Disabled Character, Communication, Conversations, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Michael Guerin Loves Alex Manes, POV Michael Guerin, Suicidal Thoughts, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manesalex/pseuds/manesalex
Summary: “You’re the person in my life that loves me the most and wants the best for me. That’s been true for a long time. I want to be that person for you, too."
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	Tell me when you're ready

**Author's Note:**

> In response to a tumblr ask.

“Can we talk?” Michael asks as he walks across Alex’s patio toward him, nervous around Alex for the first time in more than a decade. Alex looks so much like he did a year ago, in just a t-shirt and sweats, prosthetic off, pant leg tied up. But everything is different now. _Michael_ is different now.

Alex nods, smiling that sweet smile of his, and closes his notebook, pen inside marking the page, before he sets it on the table.

“You, um,” Michael looks down, away for just a moment before looking up to meet Alex’s eyes, “You remember how you said you needed a reason to stay? On this planet?” It’s hard for him to say the words, hard for him to even think of an Earth without Alex Manes on it.

Alex looks away, but he nods.

“I just needed you to know that you are mine. My reason. When I was a kid, I thought that my species was superior to yours. And the only way I’d ever fit in anywhere was if I left. And then you- I fell in love with you. And suddenly, I didn’t want to go. I wanted to stay on this planet. Get married, adopt a couple of kids, start a dad band. With you. You gave me the first home I’ve ever known. The only one, really.”

Alex finally looks up at him, hesitant, but hopeful.

“And, yeah, I started looking for a way off this rock. _After_ you left. When I was too scared to let myself hope that I could belong here, that we could have a future. When it was easier to hold onto my anger than to try to get my shit together and still maybe watch you walk away.

“The thought that you don’t-” Michael fights to maintain his calm at the thought of losing Alex for good. Like _that_. “I fucked up. I’ve been pushing you away and pushing you away so maybe _I’d_ stop hurting, but… Fuck, Alex, I forgot about _you_. I’ve been hurting _you_ for so long and I’m sorry. I’ve been so focused on my own pain that I’ve ignored yours and the thought that, for even a moment- I want to do better, okay? I want to be the person you deserve.”

Michael takes a deep breath, looking Alex squarely in the eyes, before saying, “You’re the person in my life that loves me the most and wants the best for me. That’s been true for a long time. I want to be that person for you, too. If you’ll let me.”

Alex pushes himself up onto his foot, cane helping him balance. Michael can see him mentally going through answer after answer, discarding them as quickly as they come. And then, finally, “What if- What if I’m not ready? Yet. I want to be, but, everything with my dad and Flint… We’re just… I can’t do complicated right now. And we’re-”

“Complicated,” Michael smiles at him. “That’s okay. Even if you’re never ready, that’s okay. But, if you think you will be someday, would you mind if I waited for you?”

“You don’t have to-”

“I want to. If that’s okay with you?”

The smile Alex gives him is tentative, but it’s there. Just like the nod. “Thank you.”

Michael just shakes his head, opening his arms. He relaxes when Alex moves into him, strong arms wrapping around him as Michael wraps his around Alex in turn. He can hear Alex’s cane clatter to the ground, forgotten for the moment. All that matters is the man in his arms. And finally being good for _him_.


End file.
